The Wish
by kawaiicherry
Summary: On their fourteenth birthday, Sakura and Tomoyo wished to be the most popular girls in school, just as a joke. But when they really do become popular, they never expected this to happen. R&R!


(Oh yeah, just that you pplz were wondering, my name is Li, okay? I just used our names from Ann's comic book that she made called Magic Moment; so than her name is Eliza. But it's just too bad that she stopped doing it though! Hehe! I made one myself too, but I think that it's too much work drawing the whole thing out, so that's why me and Ann go here on fanfic to write story here! ^^)  
  
~*~  
  
Ami: Hey pplz! I'm writing this fic alone this time, but Ann will just be helping me write a few dialogs here and there. This is my first fic that I've written by myself, so it might not be that great. Anyways, I'm only thirteen, so my writing skill probably isn't that great either. But plz tell me honestly what you think of it when you review!  
  
Kero: So, am I gonna be in this story?  
  
Ami: I guess, probably. I'm not that sure yet. * shrug *  
  
Kero: Oh, goodie, that must mean a yes! Annnnd, it's gonna be about Sakura and Syaoran, right?  
  
Ami: Yeah, of course! Kero, stop asking so many questions already! I've got a story to write, and if you keep bothering me, I might as well not put you in this ficcy than!  
  
Kero: Oh fine! Do what ever you want! * pout *  
  
Eliza: Hey Kero, pudding!  
  
Kero: Ooooooh, pudding! Gotta go get my pudding, c'ya!  
  
Ami: Whew! Now I can get on with the story! Well, anyways, enjoy the first chappie! Remember to review when you're done!  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I totally do not own Card Captor Sakura! I wish I did though. Okay, so I still do own the characters that I made up! Teehee! ^_~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"...talking..."  
  
'...thinking...'  
  
~* Change of scene *~  
  
(A/N: My notes! Teehee!)  
Chapter one: An Ordinary Day at School  
  
~* In the morning before school *~  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Have you seen my hair brush?" Sakura Kinomoto asked while rummaging through her dresser.  
  
"No! How should I know where your hair brush is? Oh Sakura, don't bother me right now, I'm busy!" Tomoyo replied while quickly putting together her project for school.  
  
"Oh fine! You're always doing all your projects at the last minute. I've already finished mine las--aha! Found it!" Sakura exclaimed. (A/N: Teehee! Sowee for the confusion! Sakura and Tomoyo are twin sister in this ficcy! And of course, they're not identical! Duh! This story wouldn't turn out right if they were identical! ^_^)  
  
Tomoyo put together the final touches onto her project. "Whew! Finally done! This science project Ms. Carpenter gave us is so annoying! You have to do all this stuff, eeeeekks!" she protested while packing all her stuff into her navy blue backpack.  
  
"Yeah, I know! Science projects Ms. Carpenter gives us suck!"  
  
"Okay, done!" they exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo slung their backpacks over one shoulder, went downstairs, each grabbed a toast on the counter, went out the door, and started to jog to school.  
  
~* At school *~  
  
"Hey guys!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted their friends.  
  
"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Guess what happened yesterday?" said Meiling. Chiharu turned beet-red.  
  
"What?" the others asked in interest since they noticed that Chiharu was blushing like crazy.  
  
"Well, when I was walking home with Chiharu yesterday, Yamazaki asked her out right in front me!" Meiling announced, "Like, isn't that great?"  
  
"Oh my gawd! That's great! You guys look so cute together!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know! I knew you guys would end up together!" Sakura and Naoko agreed.  
  
Tomoyo added to their conversation, "Annnd, I know exactly what you should wear to the may dance that would look perfect on you! You should wear this sleeveless dress with." (A/N: Typical Tomoyo, I'm not gonna list out everything else she says cause I totally suck when it comes to describing clothes! Sowee! ^_^')  
  
"Hmmm, yeah, Tomoyo will be the one who's gonna do all that clothes stuff." said Chiharu. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A few preppies talking about clothes, huh?" said a high-pitched voice from behind them.  
  
They all turned around to see a girl with flaming red hair and her group of friends standing behind them.  
  
"We are not preppies for your information, Ashley, you slut!" Sakura yelled, ready to pounce on her.  
  
"How dare you! You'll pay for that!" Ashley screamed back.  
  
"Oh yeah! We'll see about that! You'd be worried if you just broke a nail, or if your makeup got messed up!" Meiling shouted, about to do a flying kick at her.  
  
BRRIINNGG! The bell rang, signaling that it was time to get to your first period.  
  
"Hmph! If not for that bell, you'd all be in the nurse's office by now! C'mon guys let's leave. I wouldn't want to be late just because of those stupid preppies! Especially not you, Syaoran; you wouldn't want to be late, now would you?" Ashley said, smirking to her boyfriend. Then she walked away with her group of friends.  
  
"That Ashley! Who does she think she is? The queen of this school? Sheesh! She's so annoying!" Sakura said angrily.  
  
"We'd better get to class as well, Sakura, our first period is math. You know that Mr. Higgins would kill us if we were just one minute late to his class!" Tomoyo reminded Sakura.  
  
"Nooooooo, not math!" (A/N: Hehe! We all know that Sakura hates math! I kinda feel sorry for her that she has it first period! ^.^)  
  
"Yeah, we'd better go too. See you guys at brunch!" Their other friends walked away to their first period classes.  
  
~* Math *~  
  
"Hey Sakura! I heard that Mr. Higgins is giving us a pop quiz today!" Sakura's friend Akiko told her.  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"Yeah! That sucks, doesn't it?"  
  
BRRIINNGG! The second bell rang and Mr. Higgins walked in. "Okay class, settle down and get to your seats!"  
  
Everyone sat down while the teacher took attendance. "Okay, everyone, take out your homework from last night and pass them to the front. Today we will first have a pop quiz to see what you learn these two days."  
  
Mr. Higgins walked across the classroom and collected the papers from each row, and passed out the test papers.  
  
Everybody got a piece of paper and put their heading on. Sakura looked at the problems and her jaws dropped. 'Oh great! Just great! Now why didn't I study last night! This is pure torture!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ami: Whew! First chappie done! That was quick! Finished it all in one afternoon!  
  
Kero: Hey everybody! Kero is back! So, when are you gonna put me in the story, hmm Ami?  
  
Ami: Well...I'm not exactly sure yet.  
  
Kero: Hey!  
  
Eliza: Ami, you never told me that you were writing a story!  
  
Ami: Hehe! Sowee! Didn't really have time to tell you! ^_^'  
  
Eliza: Yeah, whatever! You should let Krystle read it too! Teehee! ^_~  
  
Ami: Yeah, soon. Newayz, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Any comments, questions, objection? Tell me right in your reviews! But please, NO FLAMES! If you think I should change something, please tell me nicely if you can. So c'ya in the next chappie! ^^ 


End file.
